Beso de la suerte
by YossiChann
Summary: En donde Shindo se esfuerza cada día en ser mejor que el anterior. Sabe que es la primera relación de su novia, y quiere ser el caballero que ella se merece. Shindo Yo y Tatami Nakagame. One-shot ShinNaka.


**Boku No Hero Academia y sus personajes son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi**.

Ésto ha resultado ser muy corto, pero ha quedado de una forma que me agrada y con la que estoy satisfecha. Cualquier otra cosa que quisiera agregarle, realmente vendría sobrando.

La idea de este shot nació luego de ver los poderes de Tatami en acción y la manera en que la tortuga de mi hermana guardaba su cabeza en su caparazón.

Así que, agradezcan a Escrimer Splinter Tortugueitor De la pecera Ninja por guardar de manera tan feroz la cabeza cada vez que la baña mi hermana.

_

Cada día ella era más linda que el anterior. Cada día le gustaba más mirar sus mejillas rosadas y sus ojos brillantes.

Shindo se sentía afortunado de ser el novio de alguien como ella, tan hermosa y tan inocente. El día en que se enteró de que era el primer novio que Tatami tenía, pensó de inmediato que debía de ser digno de semejante honor.

Y Shindo la entendía en todos los sentidos. Comprendía que a veces le diera algo de pena que la abrazara y tomara su mano en público. Entendía que le incomodara un poco recibir apodos melosos y algo cursis. Respetaba que su falta de experiencia la hiciera cometer algunos errores, como exagerar los celos.

Pero a Shindo no le importaba. Cada día ella estaba esforzándose por ser una novia a la altura que él tenía en el ámbito romántico. Y él así la amaba.

El día de aplicar el examen de licencia provisional de héroes, habían acordado no hacer nada por el otro por el simple hecho de ser novios. Esa petición fué difícil de aceptar para Shindo, sin embargo lo hizo, o eso intentó. Pues ver la manera en que su novia casi caía al suelo desde una considerable altura, realmente le alarmó y tuvo que actuar.

Por instinto, Nakagame había guardado la parte superior de su propio cuerpo como medida defensiva. Sin embargo, le extrañó no sentir dolor alguno al aterrizar, no obstante, de inmediato sintió un segundo impacto en el cual su cuerpo empezó a rodar y entonces se percató de que alguien la había atrapado mientras estaba cayendo, y al impactarse contra el suelo, usó su propio cuerpo para protegerla.

Tatami, extrañada, comenzó a devolver su cuerpo a su forma original lentamente, y entonces se encontró con el rostro de su novio, quién apenas la miró le guiñó un ojo. Las mejillas de la chica ardieron y guardó su cabeza justo igual que una tortuga al ocultarse en su caparazón.

Shindo río por aquella reacción y después, picó suavemente la coronilla de su cabeza con el índice, como si la estuviera llamando.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Tatami sin sacar su rostro de su escondite.

—¿Puedes salir de ahí? —inquirió sentándose frente a ella con una actitud juguetona.

—No puedo, estoy ocupada.

—Entonces te esperaré —declaró ladeando la cabeza.

Nakagame comenzó a asomar lentamente el rostro, de manera que sólo la mitad fuera visible.

—Ya está —le dijo. Shindo en cambio río un poco y se acercó despacio a besar con cariño su nariz. La chica volvió a ocultar la cara. Su novio comenzó a imaginarse cómo se vería su rostro en ese momento.

—¡Dijimos que no haríamos eso! —le reclamó escondida.

—Nadie nos está mirando.

—¡No, Yo!

—¿Al menos podrías darme uno pequeño?, para la buena suerte.

Tatami volvió a asomar la cabeza, sólo la parte de sus ojos para poder verle mientras ocultaba sus sonrosadas mejillas.

—¿U-un beso de la suerte?

—Sí, uno chiquito —elevó la diestra y comenzó a acercar su índice y pulgar, dejando entre ellos un espacio sumamente pequeño—, de éste tamaño.

La joven guardó silencio por unos instantes. Después, comenzó a sacar su cabeza de su escondite exhibiendo la pena plasmada en sus mejillas.

—Sólo será uno —le advirtió con el índice apuntándole. A lo que Shindo, elevó las manos como muestra de paz y asintió.

Nakagame dejó reposar sus manos sobre sus piernas, cerró los ojos haciendo que su rubor se extenderá hasta las orejas y, por inconsciencia, apretó los labios.

Shindo Yo sonrió por aquella reacción. Comenzó a acercarse lentamente a ella y acarició una de sus mejillas con la punta de su naríz, sólo para después, depositar un corto beso en ella. Luego, sus labios se posaron sobre los de su novia por prolongados segundos. Realmente ella no se había movido ni un poco en aquel "beso" pero dentro de su interior, percibió cómo un jardín entero florecía en su estómago.

Cuando el muchacho se apartó de ella, tomó sus manos y ésta vez le besó los nudillos. Estaba listo para ponerse de pie e irse a continuar con el examen, pero su novia aumentó el agarre de sus manos y frenó su amago.

—Escucha —le dijo ella con su trémula voz—, hoy han pasado muchas cosas. Así que, ¡Más te vale conseguir esa licencia! Eres fuerte, Yo, ¡Cree en tu potencial!

En ese momento, Shindo no podía dejar de pensar en la hermosa persona que tenía por novia, y se sintió afortunado. Entonces sonrió, le ayudó a ponerse de pie y posó las manos de ella sobre su pecho, justo sobre el corazón.

—Te juro, que conseguiré esa licencia en el nombre de ambos. ¿Sabes por qué? —ella negó con la cabeza—. Porque yo tengo el beso de la suerte.


End file.
